fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Pins and Needles (Rosempire)
"Pins and Needles" is the second episode of the first season of Rosempire. Synopsis Rosinca and RCD's relationship has some issues. Plot It was the same day as Rosinca had reformed, she was told the upsetting news involving her lover, Inca Rose. Rosinca: So.... It's true...... Right? Rose Gold: I'm sorry to say this, dear, but yes, it's true. Inca Rose is completely gone, she's been missing for centuries. Rosinca sighs in a highly depressing and sad manner. Rosinca: Whelp, at least we have the future of the Crystal Gems, right? Where's Rose? Rose Gold: Rose Quartz? Rosinca: Yes. Rose Gold: She's not here with us physically, she had a son and she sacrificed her physical form to give birth to him. Rosinca: Well... That's bad yet good, I'm gonna miss Rose Quartz. Rose Gold: Anyways, wanna go check on Dana and Lapi? Rosinca: Sure! I wanna see how they are, they are the future of the Crystal Gems after all. ---------------------------- Danalite: Lapis. Lapis Diaspore: Hm? Danalite: Why don't you eat a cheez-it, and shut the fuck up? Lapis Diaspore: Nah. Rosinca and Rose Gold walk into the room where Danalite and Lapis Diaspore are in. Danalite: 'sup. Lapis Diaspore: Hi. Rosinca: So, how are you two? Danalite: Annoyed. Lapis Diaspore: Good. Rosinca: Danalite, why are you annoyed? Danalite: Lapi won't eat a cheez-it and shut the fuck up. Rosinca: WHO TOUGHT YOU HOW TO TALK LIKE TH-- Rose Gold: Rozzy, it's fine, she's a free gem. Rosinca: Eugh, fine. Danalite: YEAH! LET PEARL SAY FUCK! Rose Gold: Dana, enough. Danalite crosses her arms. Danalite: Okay mom. Lapis Diaspore: Yeah, don't break the fourth wall Dana. Danalite's face changes to a shade of reddish purple. Rose Gold: Lapi, you're better than this, don't stoop to that level. Lapis Diaspore: Fine.... Rosinca: So, what's going on with the other residents? Rose Gold: Sadly, most of them were shattered, got corrupted, or joined Homeworld. Me, RCD, Dana and Lapi are the only ones left, and now you too! Rosinca: Oh.... Speaking of which, where is RCD? Rose Gold: Ah, they're working on new technology for us. Rosinca: Sounds great, we can always use more technology around the spire. Rock Candy Druzy walks out of the forgery room, and greets Rosinca. RCD: Rozzy! It's been ages hasn't it? Rosinca: It's been a day... RCD: I know, but I consider that ages. So, do you still have those opinions about me..? Rosinca: I'd rather not.... RCD sighs. Danalite: What happened between you two? I wanna know so I can talk shit about you to my friends. Rosinca: Talk shit? RCD: Rosinca and me were..... Well.... Very very close friends.... Rosinca: RCD was a horrible person to me, and betrayed me. RCD: Stop making it seem like you're the victim, Rozzy, I tried to apologize and be nice but you obviously refused. Rosinca: That's because you're nothing but a defecating Homeworld heathen. Rosinca then leaves. RCD: Sometimes, I don't even want to make weapons for you guys, now is one of those times. RCD then leaves. Danalite: Wow, that was better than a storyline from Cybernetic Crusades. Rose Gold: Why do you think it was cancelled? It was horrible. Lapis Diaspore: I wonder if I should comfort them. Danalite: OH MY GOD LAPI! Lapis Diaspore: Wha? Danalite: YOU'RE SHOWING EMOTION!!! Lapis Diaspore: Please. Rose Gold: If anyone should comfort them, it should be me. Rose Gold steps on the warp pad, and tries to find Rosinca. Danalite: So, Lapi, are you gonna finally eat a cheez-it and shut the fuck up-- Lapis Diaspore: I will shatter your gem so badly you won't even scream. Danalite: ...Oh. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rose Gold has warped into an abandoned spire, known as the fire spire. Desperatley trying to find RCD. Rose Gold: RCD??? RCD shows up from one of the pillars. RCD: It appears you've, found me? Rose Gold: Well, obviously. RCD: Why exactly are you here? To cheer me up like I'm some sort of sensitive white bitch who's in her 20's? Tsk tsk, Rose Gold, this is a new low for you. Rose Gold: What a new low for YOU to be so rude like this. RCD: Please. I don't need another gem therapist to "Whine about my problems" with. RCD summons their weapon suddenly. RCD: So, if you'll please get the fuck out of my way, it'd be a pleasure. Rose Gold: WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY TO POOF ME. RCD: Looks like you'll find out my alignment. RCD lunges at Rose Gold with their flail. Rose Gold blocks the attack with her wristbands. Rose Gold: Hm, you're fighting skills have really toned down, but looks like I'll have to deal with this. Rose Gold summons her rapier. Rose Gold: Now, let's do this like old times, shall we? RCD: Just like old times. Rose Gold and RCD clash like titans. Rose Gold: Wow, you're much stronger than I remember, but you're not gonna poof me like this. RCD: "Sure." I'll believe that when Lapis Diaspore gets some damn emotion. RCD chokes Rose Gold with their flail. RCD: So, what'cha gonna do now? Rose Gold: Sh-shut..... Rose Gold slices the flail apart. Rose Gold: SHUT YOUR MOUTH. RCD: I think i won't. RCD summons a new flail. Rose Gold: OH LOOK! A new weak flail. Just give up now, RCD. RCD: NO. JUST LET ME HAVE THIS. RCD gets a hold of Rose Gold's sword lasso style, and then swings it around, and POOF. Rose Gold: Just like old times. Rose Gold bubbles RCD, and sends them to the bubble dome in the Cityscape Spire. Rose Gold finds the nearest warp pad. Rose Gold: Next stop, Rozzy. Rose Gold has warped into a field of blueberries, which was Rosinca's favorite place, Rose Gold has hoped to find Rosinca here. Rose Gold: ROZZY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. Bushes shake. Rose Gold: ROZZY! Out of the bush comes out a semi corrupted gem. ???: oLleH?!! tI'S Em!!! Rose Gold: What?? ???: ¡¡ʇǝɐɹs ɥǝɐןıuƃ s,ɹsoǝ oɟ osɯǝ ɯǝ ƃǝʇ Rose Gold: ...Wait... Rose Gold walks up to the semi-corrupted gem. Rose Gold: INCA? Media Characters *Rock Candy Druzy *Danalite *Lapis Diaspore *Rose Gold *Rosinca *Inca Rose (Possibly) Locations *Fire Spire *Blueberry Field Objects *Rose Gold's weapon *Rock Candy Druzy's weapon Category:A to Z Category:Rosempire episodes Category:Steven Universe